Problem: Find the remainder when $x^4 +x + 2$ is divided by $x-3$.
Solution: We divide the two given polynomials to obtain \[
\begin{array}{c|ccccc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{x^3} & +3x^2 & +9x & +28 & +\frac{86}{x-3} \\
\cline{2-6}
x-3 & x^4 & +0x^3 & +0x^2 &+ x &+ 2 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{-x^4} & +3x^3 & \\ \cline{2-3}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & 3x^3 & & & \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & -3x^3 & + 9x^2 & & \\ \cline{3-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & 9x^2 & & \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & -9x^2 &+27x & \\ \cline{4-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & &+28x & \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & &-28x & +84 \\ \cline{5-6}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & & & & 86, \\
\end{array}
\]which shows that the remainder is $\boxed{86}$. Alternatively, we could use the remainder theorem, which states that the remainder when a polynomial $p(x)$ is divided by $x-a$, the remainder is $p(a)$. We find that the remainder is $3^4+3+2=86$.